the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence) / Gallery
Jaderamsey9.jpg 250px-Anastasia1.jpg anastasia2.jpg anastasia4.png anastasia6.jpg Anastasia5.jpg anastasia7.jpg anastasia8.jpg|Tasie in the recording studio. anastasia9.jpg anastasia10.jpg Other1.jpg Tasie D!.jpg tasie.jpg tasie 2.jpg tasie1.jpg tasie2.png tasie4.JPG Tasie!!.jpg Tasie and the boys.png Anubis Ice Cream.jpg AnastasiaDhanraj1.jpg AnastasiaDhanraj2.jpg tasie5.JPG tasie6.JPG tasie7.JPG tasie8.JPG tasie9.JPG tasie10.JPG tasie11.JPG tasie12.JPG tasie13.JPG tasie14.JPG tasie15.JPG Tasie on drums.jpg|tasie attempting to play the drums Tumblr ltuzv48f6p1qeoxqbo1 500.jpg|Tasie's twitter image WooWoos.jpg|Tasie in the middle with the WooWoos at a photoshoot 4227322.png 489675.png Woos.jpg|With the Woos 1220.png TasieandEugene.png anatasia.png Anubis.girls.cast.png Dagang.png Anubis.jpg 457792254.jpg Tasie (850).jpg Tasie (1292).jpg|link=Anastasia Dhanraj Gallery Tasie (1313).jpg|link=Anastasia Dhanraj Gallery Tasie (1320).jpg|link=Anastasia Dhanraj Gallery Tasie (1305).jpg|link=Anastasia Dhanraj Gallery Tasie (1256).jpg|link=Anastasia Dhanraj Gallery Tasie (393).jpg|link=Anastasia Dhanraj Gallery Tasie (1327).JPG|link=Anastasia Dhanraj Gallery Tasie (1245).jpg|link=Anastasia Dhanraj Gallery Anastasia3.png Talex.jpg Tasie and Muppets.jpg AgO9e1DCAAETKck.jpg Tasie-1.jpg 475397242.jpg|klariza clayton riding by bike|link=Klarica Clayton Gallary 388499 261971370527300 133997159991389 767638 1706059899 n.jpg TasieD.jpg TasieD1.jpg TasieD2.jpg TasieD3.jpg tumblr_lyxu6o9hLw1qjdjkno1_1280.jpg Tasie11.jpg AnLIoNnCAAAm2Fn.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Here you go @TheJadeRamsey me as a Native American ;)”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/tasieD/status/176423928590368768 tasies3.png AnUrIUQCQAAdlwS.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Look what I have. Oh yeah White Kitkat chunky!".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/tasieD/status/177095182221721602 Tumblr m0qii0udcz1qbb7qqo1 500.png|Tasie, along with Ana and Klariza Tumblr m0qjenvD5j1qbb7qqo1 250.png Tumblr m0qk0l9PaH1qjdjkno2 500.jpg Tumblr m0qk0l9PaH1qjdjkno1 500.jpg tumblr_m0qjcyJ9c71qjdjkno7_250.jpg tumblr_m0qddoKUN81rr0k1so4_250.jpg tumblr_m0snqyjglo1rr0k1so1_500.jpg Jadetasie.jpg tumblr_m1474a4ZL91qfn5mso1_r1_500.png TD.jpg Aoo70WcCIAEn_3h.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Just got back from the rainforest living with the Mentawai tribe”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/tasieD/status/183024505420128256/photo/1 AowlCmaCMAIqFn5.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Mentawai pigs!".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/tasieD/status/183562411415056384 AovuCfuCAAEi8Su.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “After a photo shoot in the Mentawai Islands with @joeyldotcom”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/tasieD/status/183501936476160000 tumblr_m1g2b975cH1r8y939.jpg Burke,Klariza,andTasie.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo1 250.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo3 250.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo4 r1 250.jpg tumblr_m1s5dhichp1qeoxqbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1s9dfO09Z1qeoxqbo1_500.jpg Tumblr m1vok88BOh1qeoxqbo1 500.jpg 314515_241549889236115_969200607_n.jpg ArUGPuuCIAA-pQH.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “@burkelyduffield our great nations”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/tasieD/status/195069026165202944 dfcd.jpg dvcds.jpg hbnj.jpg tumblr_m38itpw7ay1r5foq4o2_250.jpg tumblr_m38itpw7ay1r5foq4o4_250.jpg Tumblr m3lu190kX01qeoxqbo1 500.jpg Fhjyk.jpg AuBBxttCAAA-C3z.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Late night pizza with @AJSawyer”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/207237905192714240 AuFJ2fOCEAAA2yq.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Just had some lovely Anubis fans round and they had a look see at my KCA award :)”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/207528258273677313 AuVuuQtCAAAxu5p.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "At Intrepid with @joeyldotcom looking at a shark painted plane ahh!".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/208694698771087361 Au7HPvuCQAAOY5p.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Making s’mores !!”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/211325305850314752 AvEtPfECEAASz98.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Having Ethiopian food in Harlem . It is soo delicious”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/212000401514434561 AvThRdJCQAATjkD.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Meskel Ethiopian Restaurant on 199 East 3rd Street has the most delicious food in NY”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/213042772385611776 AvZVezVCMAAaH-o.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Chocolate fondue and hot chocolate at Max Brenner = a very happy Tasie”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/213452020005351424 Tumblr m3pt0mu8xQ1qeu6wvo1 500.jpg tumblr_m3isk2YmZl1r6gleeo3_250.png munxjgchco0qy5dj0jyt.jpeg|Tasie Dhanraj's new Twitter profile picture. Follow her: "@tasieD".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD AyL2hELCYAAuvwU.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Roomie fun! @tasieD”.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/226013979221319680 AyL3EOLCAAEksLn.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "I'm room mates with a smurf! @klarizaclayton #SmurfRoomates".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/226014583213654018 AyU0zVmCAAAPOsR.jpg|Tweeted by Alex: “OMGWEMETPATRICK #nickskillies”.|link=https://twitter.com/AJSawyer/status/226645412822515712 AyUer4cCAAECfxV.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Bored In our dressing room".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/226621095481049088 AyWLiA1CAAIWln9.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Finished presenting an award and am now just enjoying the Nickelodeon Fruit Shoot Skills Awards :)”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/226740772647600128 Ay4xoakCcAApccQ.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Trying out something new with my hair today”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/229175201433284608 AzFILpyCcAATcYI.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Photo from shoot :)".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/230044420999901185 AzZ70emCMAAw_4t.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "me shot through a chandelier :)".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/231508572343775233 AztzvUkCcAEubzW.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: “@tasieD and I in the car on our way home from a great day of shooting!!!”.|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/232907062546427904 D0b60f74e15811e183fe22000a1e8a57 7.jpg|Tweeted by Ana: "Just hanging out on set with Tasie, I could totally be a camera girl...������ #keepc @ House of Anubis Studio".|link=https://twitter.com/anamulvoyten/status/233185883564695554 AzyONWwCAAM_9lq.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Chilling with Berty the Anubis crocodile . And caught Dave our camera man asleep!".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/233217640808710144 E7197172e1f111e197621231381b4865 7.jpg|Tweeted by Ana: "Just a regular day on set. Oh hey there Mummy #hoa #season3 @ House of Anubis Studio".|link=https://twitter.com/anamulvoyten/status/233461605571112960 bb5bb938e25411e1959322000a1e953c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "#throwbackthursday @ Indonesia".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/233639637669785603 47342b4ae2b211e1ad8e22000a1e88a7_7.jpg|Tweeted by Ana: "Tasie is ready for breakfast ��#hoa #season3 All House of Anubis fans follow the R @ House of Anubis Studio".|link=https://twitter.com/anamulvoyten/status/233808347697131520 7fb0ac56e30b11e1a15422000a1e9f9e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Alex serenading me :) @ Liverpool John Lennon Airport (LPL)".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/233968684132093953 Az8-4vFCAAATB4_.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “But we had ice lollies :))) @tasieD”.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/233974850073526272 A0Ai74hCQAEWcjF.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Anubis season 3 fun with @anamulvoyten and @tasieD".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/234225592797642753 39139f72e54711e1ae9122000a1e9e21 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "In the green room with the beautiful @anamulvoyten".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/234998579368955904 ff636246e71011e1bf341231381b775d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "The Filipino food being appreciated".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/235823375048654848 imagesCACB46M9.jpg|'hehe' F99de064e9dd11e1ae7d123138178d5e 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Anubis girls :) (some of)".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/237114874247933952 95b3a008ea1311e1b03f123138104623_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Roommates/twins/besties @tasiel”.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/237211509229510658 4d530080ed6311e18c261231381b5c32 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Presenting at the Nickelodeon Fruit Shoot Skills Awards”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/238738838405656576 Screencap 60.png|YAY! Tasie Dhanraj got verified on Twitter. Congrats to Tasie. Follow her Twitter at “@tasieD”. She plays “Mara Jaffray” on “House of Anubis”. 3a6042eceddd11e182b422000a1e9572_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Anubis School Girls.. @anamulvoyten @tasiel @louisaconnollyburnham".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/238958097450815488 A1k8JTXCUAEpn0G.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Out at Nandos with the Anubis cast . I ate Alex’s hulumi haha!”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/241290185550221314 A1lAyXWCcAAR-Y4.jpg|Tweeted by Jade: “Nandosssssss!!!!!! Me. Ana. Tasie :-) x”.|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/241295289036730369 d4434526f36911e19a6522000a1d034e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Talex".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/241517222462373888 efe0ed56f47c11e1890a22000a1de2f0_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Pride fun".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/242012830872764416 8f2a4304f47c11e19c891231381b635c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Me and my beautiful Ruth at Pride".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/242012299005665280 proxy (1).jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Talex at Halo 4 preview".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/244006011172712448 A2M1VlcCIAENfTx.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Olympic gold medallist @stevenburke88 let me wear his gold medal :)”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/244097449709412353 Category:Cast Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Actress Images